


共犯

by Tirpitz



Series: Sorry Not Sorry [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirpitz/pseuds/Tirpitz
Summary: 收容挚友那负气出走的小情人是危险之举。*只有匈牙利一个人死了，当然不排除我越写越大脑升级，再杀个主要人物的可能性。*我很抱歉，我爱所有人。
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Past Pruhun - Relationship, Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Series: Sorry Not Sorry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801555
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

1

“……我打电话是来告诉你，伊丽莎白去世了。”

那一瞬间，基尔伯特失语了。近十年不曾通话，他没想到罗德里赫是来说这个的。大学时，他们角逐一个姑娘，而他是那个败犬。再然后，她成了赢家的妻子。从那时开始，渐渐有了孩子，有了柴米油盐酱醋茶的琐事，她再也没时间在乎他了，她和他终于没有联系。

一有联系，是因为再也不能联系——就像现在。

“怎么会？”

“车祸，”罗德里赫的声音很冷，“在回家路上。”

我的伊莎贝尔。我亚麻色头发的姑娘。躺在湿漉漉的街上，长发摊开，鲜红色漫开来。

“葬礼什么时候？我要过来。”

“已经举行过了。”

他甚至都不配去参加葬礼。

“你他妈……”他忍不住一拳头打在桌上，茶水间里的同事都转过头来看他，他也没想降低音量，“你就那么恨我吗？”

“我只是避免麻烦。”

“麻烦？我能制造什么麻烦？”基尔伯特咬牙切齿的，“像大学时那样，把你揍进医院？你现在要在我面前，我真的会。”

“这就是麻烦。”

“你个狗娘养的。”

“总之，我在她的遗物里找到了和你有关的东西，”那边传来窸窣的声音，“是你和她的照片。在……”

“马里布。”

“大概是。我在想，也许你想留下它们。”

“当然。”

就这样，放在床前，他可以逼自己一遍一遍地想起她。他将再次自讨苦吃，再次毫无还手之力。

“什么时候能来拿？”

“明后天，三点以后，等我接孩子回来。”

“他们还好吗？”

“你觉得呢？”弗雷德里希的声音几乎愠怒，“他们够大了，‘妈妈睡着了’已经骗不过他们了。”

“……”

“拿之前打电话给我，拿了就走人。你没必要看望他们。”

2

“贝施密特先生，你还好吗？”

基尔伯特拿着一杯随便冲的咖啡，碰上了新调来的主管。一个据说是爵士后裔的英国佬，名校出身，比他年轻。

“不能再好了，谢谢你。”

反正，他也不是真的想知道你发生了什么。

坐到座位上，外面开始下雨。落地窗上雨线横七竖八，很快外面便面目模糊。空气想必湿热得能杀人。基尔伯特定了两下，还是一伸手拉上了窗帘。

工作，已经几乎没法工作了。

他想着去参加伊丽莎白的葬礼，戴上她送的胸针——是的，他是一个把前度的礼物保存十年的傻逼——给她驮棺材，给她白玫瑰。站在土坑前，静静地让长年发红的双眼更红艳，但其实他最想干的是抱着棺材哭得像孩子。

不会再有了，那个马里布的夏天，坐在沙滩上，他揽着她的肩，叫他“贝施密特太太”，而她没有否认。

弗朗西斯叫他晚上去喝酒，他拒绝了。

他需要独处时间。

3

雨下的很大，基尔伯特拿着一把红色的伞，终于从地铁站走到家，裤脚都已经湿了。那时，他看到一个熟悉的人，坐在他家门口的花廊架下面。他一下就笑了：

“哎呀，这不是哥哥大人嘛。”

他悠哉哉地走过来，但发现那孩子身上都湿透了。一滴雨打下来，正打在小年轻的鼻头上，打得人一激灵。

男孩郁闷地撅起嘴唇，“……这东西完全不防雨。”

“当然，”基尔伯特走过去，分了一半雨伞给他，“只是花架子而已。你在这里做什么？”

“干嘛，路过，不可以吗？”

“说话还这么冲，小心我把你赶走，”他不太方便地把外套脱下来，盖在男孩身上，“你到底来做什么，罗维诺？安东知道你在这里么？”

“别跟我提那混蛋，”罗维诺皱皱鼻子，“我和他掰了。喂，我能在你家住一晚吗？”

掰了？基尔伯特愣了一秒。

“你什么？”

“我和他！分了！没关系了！听到了吗？”他翻翻眼睛，“我不能和那家伙住一起了，所以，你能收容我一晚吗？”

“等下……”

哈啾！罗维诺应声打了个喷嚏。他鼻子立刻红起来，说话也染上鼻音，看上去楚楚可怜了很多。

“我们能别在这种地方说话吗？我感觉好冷。”

基尔伯特一点也不觉得冷。他意识到罗维诺也许病了，便说：

“当然，跟我来。”

4

罗维诺·瓦尔加斯，瓦尔加斯兄弟中的长子，只比弟弟早见光几分钟而已。老来得子的瓦尔加斯，把他们当做掌上明珠。认识他俩是因为安东尼奥，这个万人迷酒吧老板，上至老汉下至小孩，你不知道他能有多少人脉。

“我的天，你真可爱！”

第一眼见到两兄弟，基尔伯特就沦陷了。12岁的孩子，长得和娃娃似的，比自家那小弟柔和多了。

“真幸福啊，”弗朗西斯正摸着小的那个的脑袋，“我要是能有这么可爱的弟弟们……”

“你可算了吧，”基尔伯特嘲笑道，“就你，别毁人不倦了。”

他们三个人围着费里西安诺问东问西。而那个哥哥，坐在很远的地方，低头看书，有时候抬起头来气呼呼地看他们一眼。

哎哟。基尔伯特心里笑了笑，就走过去。

“你就是罗维诺吧。”

他又头都不抬了，“……你是谁啊。”

“基尔伯特。你安东叔叔的好朋友，”基尔伯特蹲下来，“你抬头一下。”

“干什么，”这小孩，终于抬头了，但是是为了瞪他。

浓眉大眼的，肤色被晒得有些黑。绿莹莹的眼珠子，像玻璃球做的一样。嘴唇撅起来，脸颊微鼓。从没见过这么适合赌气的脸，但还是多笑笑好，大家都喜欢爱笑的——基尔伯特想。

“哪，这就对了，这么漂亮的脸蛋，老埋着头多浪费。”

罗维诺脸红起来，但是眉头锁得更死了。

“你到底是来干什么的？”

“这不看你寂寞嘛，”罗维诺几乎要拿书打他，他忙笑起来挡，“哥哥大人，我也是家里的长子，我们肯定有很多共同语言。”

“你也有弟弟吗？”

“嗯哼，和你们年纪差不多。有时间一起出来玩吧，我请客。”

罗维诺鄙视地看着他，“你能不能别表现得像个变态一样了？”

“我只是想对你们好而已！”

“不必了，”罗维诺低下头，“好的坏的都去找费里吧。反正他又可爱，又聪明，能说会道的。”

“噢，这是在嫉妒吗？”

眼看着罗维诺的脸红成番茄，一撇头：

“你走开，烦死了！”

说着脚还要虚空地踹几下。

“得，是我不好，惹哥哥大人生气了，”基尔伯特仍笑嘻嘻的，跟着转到另一边，“给我个补救机会？”

罗维诺高傲地抬起下巴：

“那你把安东尼奥那个混蛋叫过来，”后半句是嘟哝出来的，“来了以后一直跟费里说话，什么意思嘛……”

“遵命！”

“然后你就可以滚蛋了。”

“您也太残忍了。”

罗维诺合上书哈哈笑起来。

5

“Scheiβe，”基尔伯特摸了摸他的额头，极烫，“怎么烧这么高。”

又不确定，就拿额头碰。

“你干嘛！”“别乱动，小鬼。”

他的额头碰上罗维诺的额头与碎发。确定十分烫。男孩的眼睫毛垂地，嘴巴抿着。

“你这孩子，”他开始翻客厅里的家用药箱，“你在外面等了多久了？”

“下午三四点，越想越气不过，就从学校出来，一直等到现在。你这混蛋，干嘛不早点回来？”

基尔伯特几乎是气笑了，拿出一根体温计，和几盒药：

“噢，现在又都是我的错了？张嘴。”

“啥？”趁那一瞬间，他把体温计塞了进去，“呜呜呜呜呜！（你有没有洗干净！）”

“对对，”他并没听清在说什么，“你干嘛想着到我这边来？”

罗维诺指了指体温计。他们就那么坐等了几分钟。

“因为想你，行了吧，”他自己拿出来看了看，“三十八度。”

“那你先吃点退烧药。有别的症状么？”

“嗓子开始痒了。”

“那还得吃这个，”他又塞了一盒药，“想我？哥哥大人，我什么时候都不会是你的首选吧。你怎么不回小费里那里去？”

“你傻呀，那混蛋第一个要打的电话就是他的。笨蛋弟弟又不会站在我那边，还不就把我供出去。”

“那你就确定，我会站在你这边？”基尔伯特笑了，眼眶里一抹狡黠的红，“我会比你弟弟更偏袒安东。”

罗维诺拧着眉，“可我真的不想回去了。”

“……”

基尔伯特看着他，有些为难。收留挚友的小男朋友，各种意义上都不应该。但是罗维诺病了，是一重理由；他真的不想回去，是一重理由。

他首先向自己求救，又是一重理由——千斤重的那种。

“求你了？只一晚。”

“行，”基尔伯特答应得犹如叹息，“就一晚。一晚以后，你就得去找别的地方。”

“谢谢，基尔，”罗维诺的声音几乎是温存的，“我就知道找你没错。”

“……”基尔伯特惊讶自己居然脸红了，老大不小的，“举手之劳。不过，你也可以去找弗兰的。”

罗维诺赶紧摇头：

“不要，我怕他提条件，强暴我。”

基尔伯特哈哈大笑，“他会很伤心的！”

“我管他呢。”

基尔伯特起身，“我去给你泡杯热饮，你可以先躺沙发上休息一下。待会，”他wink了一下，“你得告诉我我的好朋友做了什么，傻到抛弃我们的小美人。”

“什么小美人，你恶心死了。”

“你选择来我家，你自找的。”

6

说实话，基尔伯特并不很相信罗维诺的说辞。

“如果，你的男朋友，一晚上不回来，回来时身上充满了香水味，急着洗澡洗衣服，你会怎么想？”

基尔伯特冥思，“只是间接证据而已。”

“间接证据？”罗维诺的手势像是要把手上的咖啡泼过来，“是不是还要看他裤子上有没有印儿？”

“……你看了吗？”

“他妈的当然！”罗维诺恼火地，“他蠢到把衣服留在洗衣篮里！”

基尔伯特点头了——即便他仍然不相信，他们三人中最自重的一位，会做这种事。尤其是，伤害他们几乎看着长大的这个孩子。

“还有香水味，女款的，”罗维诺灌了一口咖啡，咂舌，“真难喝。”

只是速溶咖啡而已。基尔伯特决定无视后面那句牢骚。

“明白了。现在他欠你一个解释。”

“去他妈的解释，操，关系为什么不能是立即结束，总有这么多罗里吧嗦的事。”

“因为爱不是一下能切断的。”

“……”

罗维诺吃惊地看着他。

“这话有哪里不对吗？”

“只是觉得不合适。因为你比较……”罗维诺比划一下，“粗糙。”

基尔伯特又气又笑，他是个大粗人没错，但是不妨碍他冒火。他站起来撸了把男孩的头发。

“嘿！别乱碰我！”

“惩罚。到饭点了，我可饿死了。”

“我不想吃那些难吃的香肠。”

“那可是我老家寄过来的，不想被丢出去，就给我保持基本的敬意。”

“哼，”罗维诺鼓起脸颊，“让我来做饭，总可以吧？”

“哦？欢迎欢迎。”

哈啾！罗维诺刚要说话，又来了一个喷嚏。这一下好像给他打委屈了，几乎哭起来。

“呜呜呜……该死的感冒……该死的雨……”

“算了，”基尔伯特笑了笑，“你吃了药还会犯困的，去沙发上睡一觉，醒来就有饭了。”

罗维诺无言地往沙发上走过去，忽然，谁的手机铃声响了。

基尔伯特掏起口袋，“我的。喂？”

“基尔？”

糟。基尔伯特对罗维诺做了个“嘘”的手势。

“嗨，安东，怎么了？”

“出大事了，”隔着电话线，都能想象他挚友焦头烂额的模样，“罗马诺没回来。”

“现在也不算太晚，你再等等，没准臭小子在外面嗨呢。”

“说是这么说，但是……”安东尼奥喉咙发紧，“……没什么。”

基尔伯特没能听到一点告解忏悔。那么他也没什么可介入的。

“你有看到他吗？他、他有来找过你吗？”

他把目光投向罗维诺。男孩疯狂地摇头，还做出十分威胁性的手势：说出去，我就切了你的喉咙！

“哈哈哈，”基尔伯特干巴巴地笑了，“他看上去像会来我这里么？”

“我、我不知道！他弟弟说不在他那儿，我怀疑他们在骗我。”

“小费里很少撒谎。”

“我知道，所以我也无计可施了，”安东尼奥叹气，“我待会儿再联系他的大学同学，拜了，打扰你了。”

“总会回来的，你这么着急干嘛。”

“我担心的是再也不回来了。”

“只要你没做什么对不起他的事。”

多么鬼使神差的一个收尾。基尔伯特想，他该直接打哈哈过去的。安东尼奥像是冻结了两秒，再出声时很严肃。

“……我会找到他的。再见。”

他放下手机，罗维诺靠在沙发上，环抱双臂，冷笑一声。

“告诉过你，他做错事了。”

7

晚饭很正常。看得出孩子饿了，德国烤肠也吃得欢。看他那个样子，基尔伯特想起路德，只比罗维诺大一岁而已。现在兄弟两人只在周末见面，几乎不再共进晚餐。

吃完饭后，基尔伯特又让他去洗热水澡，早点睡觉。

“你烦不烦啊，跟那混球一样啰嗦。”

“我跟安东可不一样，”基尔伯特撸起袖子，露出结实的膀子，“所以你最好听我的话。”

罗维诺吓得目光绷成一条紧弦。

“你……你会这样，打你弟弟吗？”

“不，因为他很听话，”他笑着，“你呢？”

“……知道了，妈妈。”

他把基尔伯特养的巴丹鹦鹉塞回笼子里，每一步都写着不情愿：

“我什么都没带，要怎么换衣服？”

“穿我的呗。”

罗维诺脸红起来。

“怎么还羞上了，超合适的好吗，你个头又不大，还比我矮。说起来，你是不是比费里还矮些？”

“混蛋，你再提身高的事！”

基尔伯特故作遗憾地耸肩，“可惜啊。我衣柜在里屋，自己去翻吧。”

“肯定都是些土里土气的衣服，跟你弟弟一样。”

“委屈您穿了。”

“顺带一提，你弟弟简直是时尚地狱。”

基尔伯特哈哈笑了两下，可以想象，他弟弟的衣橱一打开，非黑即白，再来点莫名其妙的书呆子文化衫。不久后，浴室的水声响起，基尔伯特点了根烟，往后花园里走。

他还是在想伊丽莎白的事。想起大学时和她，还有罗德里赫在一起，他们以兄弟相称。这个女孩相当厉害，简直是他天生的克星，而他居然就舒服地让对方克了个彻彻底底。后来他们试着在一起，不久后吹了，伊丽莎白没说他哪里不好，但他复盘，觉得自己笨拙。

笨拙足以让人觉得可爱，却不足以长期生活下去。

他后来学会了更多，但是伊丽莎白已经走了。弗朗西斯总是感叹他工作后性生活低迷的事，“明明大学时都是发着情的”。

他没说那些都是为了报复。他一度恐惧进入认真的感情中。

“你知道吗，基尔伯特。有时候，朋友就该永远是朋友。”

“哈，为什么。”

“因为一旦成为恋人，再做回朋友就很难了。”

“……伊莎，你在暗示什么？”

“不！”她笑了，“只是认识的人里有这样的。”

“我们不会变回朋友的。”

他们说的都对。没有人再变回朋友——因为朋友都没得做了。站在你面前的，是一个曾坦诚相见，并歇斯底里的人，即便你看到的她衣冠整齐、温柔冷静。

就像挖财宝，却挖出来骸骨。再盖上土，种上花，看见花花草草，脑袋里想到的仍是白骨。

听说是罗德里赫插足，基尔伯特当即揍在他鼻子上。狗杂种！他骂，两个好朋友都快按不住他。罗德里赫流了一地的鼻血，被安东尼奥和伊丽莎白陪去医院，鼻梁骨断了。也没找罪魁祸首赔，但从此是分道扬镳，吃个饭碰到了都要气势汹汹地折回去，怒骂自己触霉头。

基尔伯特捻了这根烟，换了个新的。

或许他该从冰箱里拿瓶酒来灌。明天，亚瑟·柯克兰会问东问西，但是，去他妈的。

“基尔。”

一声羊羔一样的呼唤，他被骤然拉回现实，回头时有些慌，烟灰掉在另一只手上。他咧嘴一笑：

“哥哥大人，怎么还不去睡？”

“我……我是来道谢的，”罗维诺难为情地摸摸后颈，真是可爱，“谢谢你……收留我。我以为你会听他的，把我送回去。”

“噢，他让我做什么，我就做什么呀？把人想的那么逊。”他吸了口烟，摆摆手，“睡觉去，你还烧着。”

没听他的话，罗维诺反而走出来。基尔伯特的睡衣松松垮垮地挂在他身上，不大不小的衣服却穿得跟旗帜似的。锁骨给人看光了，里面还积着点洗澡的水露。一股香精味飘过来，基尔伯特平时用惯了的，倒突然稀奇起来。

罗维诺站到他旁边，唇部鼓动几下：

“你……没事吧？”基尔伯特一下就笑了，“混蛋，你笑什么！？”

“我还以为你要说什么呢。”

他又吸了口烟，眼睛眯起，聚焦地看到男孩脖子上光滑紧实的肌肉，最爱的南国阳光晒出来的颜色，那个十年前的姑娘也曾这样熟美，后来她久居家中，越来越白，像感情那样淡了。

“谢谢你，罗维，我很感动。”

罗维诺又开始摸脸颊，“随口说说，别给自己贴金。”

“还是那句话——回去睡觉，病号。”

“我是认真的！”男孩背在背后的手绞来绞去，“你真的很不像你。”

“我亲爱的去世了。”

罗维诺像是踩了悲伤的地雷，微微睁大了他的眼睛。

“……对、对不起……”我不知道你还有伴侣，他小声嘟囔。

“我的上一只鹦鹉，叫‘亲爱的’。”

“……”

罗维诺换了怒容。迎接他的是一击肩头猛拍。

“蠢货，别浪费人情感好不好？”

他趿着拖鞋往回走，不时瞪回来几眼。

“晚安，哥哥大人。做梦记得把我做进去。”

“去你的。”

很久后，他才转回来，干脆对着花园坐下来。只要一闭上眼睛，咸腥的海风就吹过来，他想紧紧抓住那只挂满民族手镯的手腕儿。

但此时此刻，他唯一握得住的，只有一根即将燃尽的细烟，一把青草味的夏夜空气。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我喜欢奥洪，因为我是封建余孽，喜欢安定夫妇甜甜过日子，并且他们两个性格非常互补，神仙眷侣。  
> 而我总是让普洪friends to lovers失败，这是我对普一种爱意的表达（大嘘）。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前后写的时间差距大，可能有bug。

1

早上时，他被地动山崩吓醒了。但睁眼才知道是罗维诺在摇晃他，无所不用其极。

“……罗维？搞什么？”

“我是来喊你起床的，我饿了，”现在是一脸理所当然。

所以，是来找自己做早饭的？

“别闹了，”基尔伯特暴躁地一翻身，“冰箱里有那么多吃的。”

“……我是病人。”

基尔伯特闭上眼，吞下更多的话。罗维诺在偷懒这方面绝对是天才。

“起来，懒鬼，”罗维诺干脆坐到他脑袋旁边。

“早早起来叫人做早饭的人，喊别人懒鬼，”他被逗笑了，摇摇头，起来，“真不知道托尼怎么和你过的。”

“让你别提那混蛋了！总之起来！”

罗维诺又踹了他几次，直到他跳起来求饶，才善罢甘休地走掉。

罗维诺仍穿着昨天的衣服，来时，基尔伯特还没在意。现在他注意到，男孩略微紧身的裤子、稍短的黑夹克，掐出中间的腰线。八九年，一晃而过，他什么时候从一个小不点，生成这个模样的，唯一不变的似乎只有他的臭脾气，以及有趣的意大利口音。

噢，罗维诺，他的脾气足以推开所有对他有意的人，他的外表却能让这群可怜虫灰溜溜地，恨着爱回来。

2

“所以，你什么时候走？”

基尔伯特嘴里塞着吐司，弟弟在时，总是埋怨他边吃边说，极不雅观。而他会用更为夸张的咀嚼气得对方半死。

“待会儿就走，我上午没课。”

“要我送你吗？”他笑了，“我换了新车。”

“味道肯定很臭，”罗维诺驱散起眼前的空气，“你就那么急着把我踢出去？”

“你老歪曲别人的意思。”

他放下餐具，灌了几口牛奶。

“你打算今晚住在哪儿？”

罗维诺兴致缺缺地叉着早饭，“不知道，公园里？”

“不准。”

“嘁，那就弗朗西斯叔那里。”

他一擦嘴，乐了，“你不是怕被强暴吗？”

“随便了，”罗维诺面不改色地，“反正又没人在意。”

“别这么说！你可以找一个朋友借宿嘛。”

“……”

罗维诺没回答，只是低下头。基尔伯特想到一个可能的答案。

“难道说……你没有朋友？”

男孩猛地抬起头，对他怒目而视，绯红色迅速地漫上脸颊——显然，这是一个正确的，但并不受欢迎的答案。

“你闭嘴！”

“对不起啦，”他只是惊讶这孩子连找个借宿的朋友都没有，“你太酷了，没人敢配得上你，我完全懂这种感觉。”

“又来了，”罗维诺翻白眼，“九年了，你这个自大狂，一如既往。”

“那你不还是和以前一样。”

罗维诺皱眉，“什么意思？你在说我幼稚吗？”

“哪有？我是说，你和以前一样可爱。”

罗维诺干巴巴地笑了，“你说什么傻话呢！”

“长得很可爱，但是性格嘛，依然令人担忧啊。”

罗维诺忽然停下了手上动作。他把餐具大声地放到盘子上，对着基尔伯特，眯起眼睛：

“你想说什么，‘你应该向你弟弟学学’？不用了，谢谢，不，滚吧，”罗维诺再塞了一口，就把东西都扔进池子里，叮铃哐啷的，砸得基尔伯特一阵心疼，“我走了。”

“嘿，这是你应该的态度吗？”

“我不管！”他一脚踩进靴子里，气呼呼的，“我想错了，你也是个混蛋！”

“噢，所以在你心里，我也有不是混蛋的时候，”基尔伯特无畏地往玄关喊，“谢谢！”

从墙后伸出一个坚毅的中指。

“找个地方住！”

他的门被狠狠摔上。小混蛋。他才换的智能密码门！

3

伊丽莎白死去的那个梦，老是在脑袋里逡巡。每次他想认真做点事，那个画面就在余光处浮现。

以至于他们开组会时，他都把背紧紧贴在椅背，笔记本上，圆珠笔画出一道道波浪线，就像她的卷发。

“……基尔？”

糟。他回过神，对面的英国佬正满脸困惑。他想起这人真的很奇怪——他在头脑风暴会议的时候突然喊人昵称，自己就显出一种很不情愿的熟稔，而别人也未必觉得到了喊昵称的关系。

“我在，怎么了？”他坐正，椅背因此发出一个响亮的弹跳声。

“你看上去很游离。”

当然了，傻逼，我在想我的前女友。他把这句憋回去。

他刺耳地笑起来，“没事、没事！”

“你昨天也是，发生什么了？”

基尔伯特转念一想，这正是下午早退的好理由。

“我亲爱的去世了。”

当然，他不会再说是上一只鹦鹉了。

亚瑟的眉毛撇下来，该死，这家伙装关心人时的演技还挺好的，有一秒基尔伯特相信他感同身受了。

“对不起，我不该提起，”他有点尴尬地，“如果你真的感觉很难受……”

“噢，我挺好的，真的！我会工作到下午两点的，之后我要……”

亚瑟抬起一只手，让他住嘴。

“我完全理解，我会批假的。”

“谢谢！你人真好，阿蒂！”他学他唐突地亲昵起来。

“那么，我们可以回到主题上了吗？”

“当然，为我刚刚的不专业道歉，”他流里流气地笑了，下一秒才意识到不该这样矫枉过正，“总之，我在想一个回报率的问题……”

4

“今天的香水和平时不一样，馥奇。”

他抬眼往旁边看了下，弗朗西斯走过来，手上也拿着烟。他把叼着的烟拿开，嘲讽地笑了：

“消停下好吗，香水猎犬。”

弗朗西斯失笑，站到他旁边，迎着公司二楼平台的风，忽然欲言又止。

“你听说了吗……”

“什么？伊丽莎白？”

“呃，”弗朗西斯忌惮地停顿了一下，“我还在斟酌怎么告诉你呢。”

“你从哪儿听说的？他不像会告诉你的样子，”罗德里赫在他们眼里一直是神仙眷侣，他本人自然也不想重返凡间。

“开玩笑，我非得他告诉才行？”

“那我猜安东也知道了，毕竟你是个大嘴巴子。”

“……就是他跟我讲的，好吗？”

“那就说得通了。”

罗德里赫总是对安东尼奥更宽容。噢，有谁不对安东尼奥宽容呢？即便是罗维诺，也是一边骂，一边慷慨着。

弗朗西斯的手支过来，揽住他的肩，拍了拍。

“你昨天不来也是因为这个事？”

“什么？当然不是，”基尔伯特笑了，“家事而已！”

“我们都知道你很喜欢她。”

“但那都是过去式了。你会一直想念一个抛弃你、投敌的女人吗？”

“别这么说她，”弗朗西斯皱眉，“再说，为什么不？如果她够好，我记一辈子也值得。”

“浪荡子。你那一辈子的名单肯定很长。”

弗朗西斯哈哈地笑起来，耸肩，“你不能怪我太博爱。”

“我在第一名吧？”

“啥？”

“如果你有那么个名单，我绝对要在第一名，”基尔伯特自命不凡地，拍拍自己。

每到这时，他的两个朋友都会自动开启哄小孩模式，含混地答应。

“你下午来喝酒吗？”

“当然！”

他们提议喝酒时，一般来说，都默认是去安东尼奥的酒吧。

“话说回来，托尼似乎遇到了点麻烦。”

“你说……”基尔伯特注意着对方的眼神，“罗马诺？”

“那个白痴，肯定也给你打电话了。我的意思是——为什么他会觉得那孩子在我们那里啊！”

基尔伯特心虚地笑了几下。好吧，至少那孩子在他那里待了一个晚上。

“我早上短信问他好点儿没，猜猜，罗马诺一晚上没回来。”

“那很正常，”基尔伯特摆手，驱走眼前的烟团，“他都是大学生了。”

“对，但是电话一直关机。我安慰他说孩子晚上就会回来。”

“当然。那孩子在外面没法独自生活超过一天。”

四体不勤，五谷不分。除去瓦尔加斯兄弟的大小姐身份，还因为安东尼奥是个过保护男友，恨不得罗维诺永远别进厨房，永远别被洗衣粉咬了手指，他那用来画画的手指。

“但是，如果我有个儿子也这样，就算是我，也要生气了。”

“醒醒，没有人会和你有儿子。”

“哈！？”

基尔伯特大笑起来，“你自己说过不结婚的！你也没喜欢过小孩！”

“呵，人是会变的，”弗朗西斯哼一声，但又虚弱地补了一句，“喂，我想问下你那个新上司的事……”

“什么？”基尔伯特警惕起来，“别告诉我你想和他结婚。”

“哪……哪能那么快！”

“所以你有这个意思，”基尔伯特更像幸灾乐祸而非震惊，“你会失败的。”

“我还没开始，你就给我泄气，你还是朋友吗？”

基尔伯特耸肩，“如果你是来打听他的，那我爱莫能助。妈的，你和他同级好吗，还来麻烦我？”

“说的也是，”弗朗西斯捻起下巴的胡茬，“你帮我美言几句总做得到吧。”

“好啊，你想我说什么？”

基尔伯特转过来，挑挑眉。弗朗西斯意识到，他朋友的直率或许会反而搞砸事情，便苦笑着：

“不用了。”

“啧，想一出是一出的，没劲，”他按了烟，丢进桶里，“吃饭去了。”

“六点钟，记住了。”

5

从罗德里赫家门后，传来钢琴的声音。从那个砸琴技巧来看，是孩子在练习。中午又下了场雨，每家每户的草坪都是油亮亮的。你家草坪该打理了，基尔伯特按了门铃，百无聊赖之时想。

钢琴声停了，一串短促的步伐迫近。

一个乌发碧眼的孩子，开了条门缝，狐疑地看着来人。基尔伯特绽出一个孩子气的笑容：

“嗨呀！阿德里安！你好吗！”

天哪，这孩子迷茫的眼神，说明他根本不知道这个自来熟的叔叔是谁。但基尔伯特的自尊强且坚，正当他准备再多扯两句时，一只手支过来，打开了门：

“回去吧，这里爸爸来。”

“……”基尔伯特皱着眉，“他都不记得我了。”

“因为他有更多重要的事要记。”

“又开始了吗？你真的很幼稚。”

“我幼稚？”罗德里赫抬起眉毛，“算了。等我把东西拿来。”

他走开了，从里面又传来生涩的钢琴声。基尔伯特能看到楼梯口处的照片墙，一家人的优雅全家福，显眼地放在那里。罗德里赫家比较显贵，在他家二楼还有一幅夫妻的油画，看上去简直，像什么18、19世纪的贵族肖像。

“给，我装在盒子里了。”

罗德里赫回来了，手上拿着一个铁盒。

“除了照片，还有一些徽章，干花标本……她把你给的东西都放在一个地方了。”

基尔伯特有一瞬间想哭。他不是唯一一个在犯傻的人，一想到此他就庆幸，可是另一个人不在了，丝毫不幸运。

“妈的，我还是很生气。你本可以叫上我参加葬礼。”

“那是家族内的葬礼，并不是我针对你一个人，”罗德里赫以一种公事公办的语气说，“如果我说你使我通知的第一个外人，你相信吗？”

基尔伯特心下相信他，但嘴上不想饶人。

“嘁。不管怎么说，谢谢你。”

“我只是转交她收好的东西，”罗德里赫落寞地说，“我需要更多人和我一起……”

一起，一起什么？一起被永不能落实的思恋折磨。必须要拉基尔伯特下水才行。

6

回家开门的那一刻，基尔伯特没想到有别人在家里，还以为是贼。

“罗维诺？你为什么还在这里？”

罗维诺正躺在沙发上，画袋背包随便地丢在地上。

他抬手看了眼表，五点四十。真见鬼，罗德里赫家住得几乎在城市另一半边，去一趟车子都要大喘气，何况来回。

“你烦死了，”罗维诺含糊不清地说，语气连绵得近乎撒娇，“就一会儿……”

“你找到地方住了吗？”

“对，找到了，所以让我休息一下……”

基尔伯特走过去，撂开他遮住额头的手臂，摸了摸温度。稍微低一些了。

“所以，你是来这里……”

“我……吃了点东西，”罗维诺脸红地，因为发烧，“……从那个冰箱里。”

“没事，我不介意。”

“然后我很困，就睡了一觉。你要出去？”

“对，然后我现在得换衣服了。”

他把沙沙作响的铁盒放在餐桌上，匆忙地跑到卧室里换便衣，没道理穿得如此正式地去喝酒。领带要掐死他了，湿热的空气一直在衣服的空隙里流窜。打理好一切后，怀疑自己有舟车劳顿的味道，他又随便抓了瓶古龙水往身上喷。

“我要走了，等我回来的时候，你最好别还在这里，呃，”他突然觉得这话听起来不太悦耳，“你懂的，我和托尼，你和他……一个晚上就已经很不对劲了。”

“操，你比看上去的还没种，”罗维诺翻了个身，瞪他，“你干嘛怕成这样？能不对劲到哪里去？——我又没和你上床！”

“嘿，我为了你，和他撒谎了！”小兔崽子，但是他真的忙着出门，“要不是我没时间，我现在就把你拎上车送回家里。”

“哼，既然你忙，就快点滚吧。”

“你什么时候……”“我待会就走，混蛋！”

最好是那样。基尔伯特想，但又已经有了不好的预感。但这当头已经没时间督促这孩子滚蛋了。

7

“你再叹气，不出一个小时整个酒吧就算是你的呼吸了。”

基尔伯特骨子里有守时的习惯，所以等他赶到酒吧的时候，刚好卡点，代价是有点喘。

“哈…哈……你们在说什么？”

他拉出椅子坐下，然后听到吧台后，安东尼奥一声千钧之重的叹息。

“又来了，”弗朗西斯笑着，“我在说他一分钟叹五次气。”

“噢，还是因为叛逆期小孩的问题吗？”他大大咧咧地，有些刻意，“都告诉你没什么大不了的了。”

安东尼奥看着他，目光里有点别的东西。这时基尔伯特才想起来，自己昨天多嘴了。但他的朋友只是移开目光，给了他惯常的龙舌兰。

“我很怀疑他还在叛逆期，”所幸弗朗西斯并没注意到，“虽然罗马诺是个小混账，但他还不会无缘无故地混账。”

“还是没回来？”

“回来了一趟，”安东尼奥冷不丁地说，“我听到屋里有声音，过去的时候，他从窗户走了。”

“真没用，都追不上他。”

“基尔，现在别跟我开玩笑，好吗？”安东尼奥的目光能把他捅个对穿。

他又不会内疚。说真的，他叫了罗维诺走了，而这孩子现在也一定走了——他只是收容了他发烧最艰难的一夜而已。

“好啦，好啦，我只是想让气氛别这么凝重。”

“他拿了什么东西？”弗朗西斯问。

“嗯，画材，我猜。”

“一时起兴的离家出走，”弗朗西斯像个警探一样，捻着下巴，“也许是有什么突发事件……”

基尔伯特一边喝，一边不动声色地观察他的朋友。从他湿漉漉的玻璃杯壁透出来的，安东尼奥脸上没有起伏。

不打算说任何事么？他有点遗憾地想。虽然对不起罗维诺，但只要安东尼奥承认，他只不过会骂他两句，也许再让他过过多年不再的揍人的瘾儿。然后他就会站在他朋友那边了。

“你有什么头绪吗？”弗朗西斯抬起头又问，“你们吵架了？你打他了，骂他了？”

“不，没有，”安东尼奥低下头去擦一尘不染的台面。

“他花光了钱，就会乖乖回来了，”基尔伯特耸肩，“你有联系到什么人吗？”

“没有。我甚至还给你弟弟打电话了。”

“哈？”基尔伯特几乎大惑不解，“路迪和这事有关系吗？”

“对不起，我只是确保小费里没有骗我，”他叹气，“费里说罗马诺自从很久以前，就不回家了。”

“全都住在你家。”

“是的，是的，所以我现在担心他住在哪里，”天哪，安东尼奥看上去几乎要哭了，“我真的很害怕他出什么事，就算是旅馆……”

“怎么会！”

实际上，嗯，他几十分钟前还好好躺在我沙发上，只是有点发烧而已。基尔伯特干笑数声，太棒了，他已经开始内疚了。早知道就不该掺一脚，这是家事。

“还是先不谈这个了吧，”安东尼奥甩甩头，“说起来，罗德里赫……”

“噢，又到拿我开刀的时候了吗？”基尔伯特神经过敏地接道。

“不是的，”弗朗西斯摇头，“伊丽莎白对我们的意义，你自己也清楚。”

“啧，”基尔伯特不置可否地，无话可说，选择闷一口。

8

“该死，你怎么喝的这样醉。”

看到罗维诺仍躺在他家沙发上，基尔伯特不是不惊讶，而是来不及惊讶。这个19岁的孩子就像他才是一家之主一样自在，一看到他歪歪斜斜的身影，才弹坐起来。

“你怎么还在这里？”基尔伯特都听不清自己说了什么，但他只是摆摆手，“算了，我懒得管你。”

他可能给出租车少付了些钱，因为他的脑袋已经失去了身体的控制权，而左脚绊右脚也是正常，地面忽然猛地向他俯冲，想必要摔得很疼，但一瞬间，罗维诺抱住了他。

“谢谢……”

罗维诺居高临下地望着他，嫌恶地，“呜哇，你身上臭死了，去洗洗！”

但基尔伯特只是咧出一个傻笑，因为酒精而翻倍地傻，然后双脚就拖着了，一整具身体挂在这个可怜的大学生身上。

“好、好重……”罗维诺吃力地驮着他往卧室走，“他妈的，我很少有这么好的脾气，但是没办法，谁让我还不要脸地住在你家里？我活该。”

他闻到罗维诺脖子间沐浴过的香味，行为先于思考地，他把头埋过去嗅。

“你、你干什么！”

“哈哈，冷静……只是你很香……”

“我就姑且当你是发酒疯了。”

罗维诺推开他的脑袋，终于把他丢到床上，看那不省人事的样子，窃笑两下：

“我绝对要拍下来。”

他掏出手机咔嚓一下，有那么一秒，整个房间被闪光灯照的半亮。

“什么？你敢，把手机给我……”

“别紧张，我不会给别人看的，”罗维诺狡猾地藏起手机，“现在，宝贝，得让你去洗澡。”

基尔伯特皱眉，“什么？”

洗澡？妈的，他现在想做的只有睡觉，他才不要洗什么澡。

“你聋了吗？洗澡！就是脱了衣服，身体泡在浴缸里！”

罗维诺跨在他身上——屁股离他的胯部有一段空气的距离，安全——开始解他浑身的纽扣。

“该死，这姿势像我要强暴你一样，”罗维诺一边骂骂咧咧，一边做着善事，“你敢开这个的玩笑，我就打你下巴。”

基尔伯特微笑着，“嘿嘿，看不出来，你还真体贴啊……”

“闭嘴！”

之后，这个平日里事不关己的懒孩子，把基尔伯特哼哧哼哧挪到浴缸里，然后还给他放水。他的骂人话就没停过：

“如果不是我，你明天醒来就是在门口，睡在自己吐出来的东西上，浑身疼得像被卡车操了一样。”

“我喝醉后从来不吐……”

“有任何区别吗？”罗维诺撑着脑袋，不屑地看着他。

基尔伯特泡在水里，热气氤氲中，他的眼皮越来越重。罗维诺便“啪”地一下，打在他肩膀上。

“嘶！”

“不许睡着。”

他哀嚎一声，这个澡何必洗得如此折磨。罗维诺站起来，临别时睃了他一眼：

“我去洗衣服，很快回来。”

“谢谢……”

“什么？”

“因为我不会死在家门口了……”

“只是为了报答你。我也知道你不想让我留在这里。”

厚着脸皮说，基尔伯特是看着罗维诺长大的。这个结论非常站不住，因为，他也只是偶尔去看看瓦尔加斯兄弟，鉴于小弟弟路德维希和他们是同级生。瓦尔加斯兄弟之美，大家有目共睹，也很容易把他们想作金玉其外的，永远需要照顾的玻璃罩里的玫瑰。但事实也许并非如此。

9

罗维诺把他舒舒服服地被塞进被子间，干干净净的，散发着热气，仿佛一团生来就在那里的棉絮。这种感觉如此美妙，叫他想起过去一切美好的事情。

“如果、如果是和我……”

“什么？”

他没有得到回应。

“我说……如果是和我……”

“是是，我和你。”

“我不会把房子买到那么远的街区去。”

“哪个？……知道啦，但明明是你买不起那么贵的社区。”

基尔伯特笑出了声，“你说话还是那么伤人啊……也是，但你一定不会……”

“不会什么？”

“死在那里。”

一阵沉默。

“是啊。”

“所以，来我身边吧，海德维利，”基尔伯特嘴角翘起，“再没有什么好担心的了……”

“我会的，宝贝。我会的。”

最后，他得到如愿以偿的一个吻。

“睡吧，明天起来看你的绣球花，它们要开了。”

10

在这个短暂的黑色的梦后，基尔伯特又做了一个浓墨重彩的梦，像是那种手动上色的黑白影带。他拉着伊丽莎白的手，住在一个山上的小屋里。阿尔卑斯。他青年时代胡思乱想出的圣地。很多的孩子，在山坡之下闹嚷，他只是默认那都是他的。伊丽莎白的手那么软，但又那么久违，让他回到大学时代第一次握住她的感受，像一只小狗，把兴奋的舌头藏在嘴里，但两耳外不断冒出害羞的蒸汽。

“为什么你在这里？”他问，如获至宝地上下看她，“你不是，你不是已经……”

伊丽莎白一言不发地笑着，摇头，示意他别再说下去。

但是晚了，当他道破那句咒语，梦就会彻底破碎。

“啊。”

基尔伯特彻底醒了，这次是因为摔下床，后脑勺静静地躺在了地板上。

“啧，”他抹掉眼角的眼泪，惊讶于这潮湿的真实。

然后他想到昨晚的事——回家后，罗维诺以一种暧昧的姿势帮他脱了衣服，然后、然后做了什么？他居然断片在那里了！

“别那么夸张，我没上你，你没上我，我只是帮你洗澡，”罗维诺幽灵一样出现在门边，“不然你今早会被自己熏死。”

“噢。”

他尴尬地按好被单，忽然想起来，“等下，你怎么还在这里？”

“不错，”罗维诺冷哼一声，“醒来第一句就是嫌弃我的。”

“对不起，罗维诺，”他痛苦地捂住额头，“你还发烧吗？”

“托你的福，不了。”

“那就好……总之，我不是嫌弃你，如果安东尼奥知道你在我这里，他会让我吃不了兜着走。”

“噢，你害怕他吗？”男孩露出一个狐狸的微笑，“不知道你这么胆小呢。”

罗维诺是懂行的——基尔伯特很受不得刺激。

“当然不！但你昨天说了你要走的。”

“我知道，我知道！你真烦！我也在努力好不好！你再急，我就去和那个前男友白粉过量而死的俄国人住在一起！”

“停下，罗维诺，你走太远了！”

基尔伯特惶恐不安，想到罗维诺昨天切实地帮助了他，他却还在过敏，实在不是爷们。

“我会收留你直到你找到适合的地方，好吗？别去那个……那个俄国人家里，太吓人了[1]。”

“很好，”罗维诺咬牙切齿地点头，“我会自己赚钱的，所以你也不要担心我难以为继。”

“完美，”他尴尬地笑，“那你就是我新的小室友了！哈哈！”

罗维诺翻翻白眼。

“现在，让我起床给你做早饭！”

他长叹一声，想来这就是供养罗维诺的人的义务。

“等你起床做饭，我俩都要饿死了。我做好了，快点起来吃吧。”

基尔伯特简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，但罗维诺已经溜走了，让他没有机会去审问，为什么这孩子性情大变——还是他本就了解不多？

他洗漱完毕，去吃早餐时，发现罗维诺为了腾地儿，把遗物铁盒移到了小酒架上。

罗维诺已在落地窗前支了一个三脚画架，坐在那里对着画纸思考，铅笔搁在翘起的上唇。

基尔伯特端着盘子，一边咀嚼，一边走过来。

“离我远点，”罗维诺仍盯着画纸，不给他一点眼神。

“是，是。”

他看到窗外花园的绣球花全开了，于是欣喜袭上心头。他拿着水壶要去浇水，但发现花叶上已经盛着累累水珠。

“罗维诺？”

“干嘛？”

“早上下雨了吗？”

“没有。以后不要在我画画时找我！”

“好啦，我知错了。”

他捧起某一团花，被他人浇灌得活色生香。

[1]只是美国人对俄国人的日常恐惧罢了，也是三字母欧美饭圈对俄罗斯的刻板印象（暴力狂，精神病，强奸犯），在我心里他没这么差。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感动中国，稿子一次性过关……然后继续写了。  
> 看起来没什么意思，但我写得很快乐，神秘啊。

安东尼奥说他和罗维诺·瓦尔加斯建立了关系。

基尔伯特、弗朗西斯不能说毫无反应。

“呃……”基尔伯特斟酌再三，“我觉得怪怪的。”

他本来想说“搞什么鬼，朋友！？”

他努力地回忆罗维诺的模样，是的，他刚结束了高中学业，现在完完全全就是个大男孩子了。但不知为何，他想的仍是他矮冬瓜的样子。看来，弗朗西斯也是这么想的：

“你不觉得……你有点着急吗？”

“着急？”安东尼奥错愕地说，“那是什么意思？他成年了！”

“刚成年，纠正一下。”

“谢谢，基利，”安东尼奥瞪他一眼，“我们是两厢情愿，别的你们大可不必操心。”

“问题是，从什么时候起？”弗朗西斯干笑一下，“总不可能是在他18岁的钟声敲响以后突然开始的。”

没错，弗朗西斯，好问题。安东尼奥迅速地沉默了。基尔伯特猜，在他和弗朗西斯都忽略掉的那些年头里，这个朋友不知和一个孩子发生了多少故事。这种感觉不仅奇怪，还非常危险。

“该死，你和他……”“没有！”

安东尼奥赶紧摇头，“没有！我到现在都没碰过他！”

“太好了，”基尔伯特长出一口气，哈哈笑起来，“我就怕你因此去蹲监狱呢。”

弗朗西斯对法定年龄的问题几乎是洁癖的。那些伪造ID卡，自称成年的孩子，在他的鹰眼面前通通无效。至于基尔伯特，离校后与右手为伴多年，还有什么好说的。

“但我也不能告诉他家人。”

“是的，他爷爷肯定要生气了。”

安东尼奥笑着摇头，“我更怕他家起诉我呢。”

“没关系！”基尔伯特拍拍他的肩膀，“现在你就只管享受爱情，别的可以之后再说。”

“我知道。过几个月他就要进大学了，到时候就和我住在一起。”

“那有的你折腾的。”

“为什么？”

安东尼奥天真无邪地看着他。

“那小子很挑剔啊，”基尔伯特还记得贝什米特家办后院派对的时候，罗维诺对吃食嫌东嫌西的样子，“一般人可受不了他……”

“我当然受得了，”安东尼奥静静地笑，“我爱他的一切，不论好的坏的。甚至，我找不到他有哪里是不好的。”

“噫呃，恶心。”

基尔伯特感觉自己像个吃醋的高中生。

罗维诺·瓦尔加斯吗？

时至今日，他仍想看到更多那孩子的笑容。真遗憾，如果他只会对最亲近的那个人笑。

弗朗西斯的脸还是很青，好像他刚刚上了一个未成年孩子。

* * *

三个月前，贝什米特夫妇决定在后院办一个派对，请了许多关系好的家庭来。所以，你也知道，这种家庭聚会，对于已经羽翼丰满的青少年来说，没什么吸引力。他们是天高海阔任意飞，哪会垂青这种派对——

除非是被押过来的。

瓦尔加斯兄弟还是准时出现在庭院草坪里，一个很兴奋，一个很不耐烦。

“基尔伯特哥哥！”

费里西安诺一看到他，笑逐颜开。基尔伯特也走上去，同他拥抱。

“嘿，”基尔伯特叫住拔腿就要走的罗维诺，“罗维诺，你上哪儿去？”

“去喝水，既然你没想抱我的话。”

“别这样！”他和费里西安诺都笑起来，“我还没壮到能抱两个！”

他走过去不由分说地拥抱了罗维诺，还拍拍他柔软的头发。罗维诺扭动的身体在衬衫下发着热。

“放手！我没说你可以抱！”

“好好，我知道你也很想我。”

最后，罗维诺终于逃出他的魔掌，躲到自己弟弟后面。

“噢，小费里，你可以上楼去找路德，他说要调试机器，过两天你们学校的什么什么比赛就要开始了。”

费里西安诺无视哥哥的挽留，蹦蹦跳跳地进屋子里去了。

罗维诺抱抱自己，看看楼上那个拉开窗帘的窗户，“嘁，过了这么久，他还是个呆子。”

“你可不能这么说，”基尔伯特说，一本正经，“人家现在一身都是头衔，是学校里的万人迷呢。”

罗维诺狡猾地笑了，“倒是比你出息多了。”

“是啊，”基尔伯特耸耸肩，叹气，“我的弟弟搞得我很难出头。”

罗维诺冷哼一声，不予置评。谈到兄弟问题，他俩都会很尴尬。

“你呢，要上哪个学校？我听老两口说，你要学设计了。”

“又不是我能选，”男孩冷淡地说。

“不要这么想自己，”基尔伯特递给他一块饼干，“你很聪明，我相信你。”

“谢谢你，”男孩讥讽地笑了笑，随后满带恨意地咬了一口饼干，“但我的SAT分数不这么说……这是谁烤的饼干？”

“呃，我，有任何问题吗？”

“你怎么搞的，感觉还是湿的，还不如直接从烘焙店里买，”他摇头，“别给我了。”

“嘿，我花了一上午做这些东西，你至少态度好一点吧？算了，毕竟是你。那边还有别的点心，你要不再尝尝？”

“不要，一次就够够的了。”

基尔伯特，即便太阳穴上已经青筋暴起，还是笑呵呵的，“那别吃了，去喝水吧。”

“累了，”他一屁股坐在阳伞下的小白椅上，“去给我拿一杯来，蓝莓苏打，加冰，不要太冰了。”

“……要不是看在你过两天生日的份上。”

他开始想，为什么这个孩子如此难以讨好。

“谢谢你，”罗维诺接过来，“现在我要玩消失了，你不要跟过来。”

“随便啦，玩得愉快。”

* * *

罗维诺找了一个很难被发现的地方。

果然，贝什米特家的格局还是没变，他找到了他家的地下储藏室，似乎因为派对的缘故，没有锁上门。这地方竟能勾起他的回忆——想起更小一些的时候，他拽着费里西安诺藏到地下室的一个暗门里，路德维希如何也找不到，在外面快哭出来，以为他们已经离开房子了。

他们在暗门背后偷笑，听着路德维希走来走去，直到他的大哥哥走进来，问到底怎么一回事。

“我听到他们到这里了，但是到处都找不到……”

路德维希的大哥哥上了大学，除了会和他们徒劳地套近乎，此外就没有交集了。那个坚定得多的脚步声走近了他们，径直打开暗门：

“你们还真厉害，”他尴尬地笑着，红色的眼珠左右乱转，似乎在看自己的东西有没有被人弄乱，“怎么找到这里的？快出来吧。”

“不要告诉爸妈，”他又叮嘱弟弟。

罗维诺很后悔，他应该在里面翻翻，但光线实在太差了。基尔伯特表现如此不安的理由只有一个，他在里面藏了小孩不宜的东西。两兄弟里，罗维诺一直都是更早熟的那个，他不介意看看。

现在，他再次打开那个暗门，里面已经什么都没有了，让他有点莫名其妙地伤感。贝什米特家给墙上新开了个小窗户，开了条小缝，一楼草坪掩映的阳光可以照进来。

罗维诺掏出烟与手机，打给最近刚成为他男朋友的大哥哥。

“喂，安东尼奥，我无聊死了。”

“噢？你在哪里？”

“家庭聚会……你不会想来的，在贝什米特家，除了他们，其他人我都不认识。”

“那不是挺好吗？有路德维希在。”

“好？”他简直难以置信，“你为什么觉得我能和他相处？那家伙还是呆子得一如往常，他就是长了十吨肌肉，那也是肌肉呆子，我和他聊不来。”

“我倒是很愿意来，”安东尼奥轻柔的笑声令他放松，“我有段时间没见到基尔伯特了。”

“难说，他可忙了，来了也没时间搭理你。可怜人，他爸妈就知道使唤他。”

“你现在在干什么呢？”

“你说呢，”他笑了笑，“我得找个借口走掉……操。”

罗维诺听到声音就把烟藏起来，但是基尔伯特进来得太快了。

“哦，你还真在这里……”他立刻被迎面的烟雾呛了数声，“……你在抽大麻吗？”

“什、什么？我没有！”

是，他是家里的黑羊，已经对弟弟产生了过多的“不好”的影响，但抓到这种事，还是会让他吃不了兜着走。

“你以为骗得过我吗？咳咳，该死，拿出来，”他一只手掩着嘴，一只手伸出来，不容拒绝。

罗维诺像挨了教导主任的骂，不情不愿地伸出右手。

“求你了，基尔。”

“哎哟，突然间这么亲切啊。”

基尔伯特露出一个自命不凡的笑容，拿过烟来。有那么一瞬间，罗维诺觉得自己又要完蛋了，但他只是把烟放到了嘴里。

“怎么了？”基尔伯特看着他，不能理解少年的表情，“我也想抽一下！我累坏了。”

“该死……我以为你要和我爸妈说了！”

男人到他旁边坐下，一边大笑一边咳嗽。对于这个狭小的储物间来说，他们的块头有点太大了。

“你怎么会那么想？我也是这么过来的，好么？”他忽然想到了什么，便戳戳罗维诺，“看这个。”

基尔伯特吐了几个烟圈，很完美。

“厉害吧？”

“你真幼稚，”但是他笑了。

“这叫童心，你不明白，”基尔伯特故作高深地说，“嗯，还给你。”

“笨蛋，你都用过了还拿给我！”

“噢，你嫌弃啊，那谢谢啦。”

罗维诺希望安东尼奥不要打回来。但显然，他的男友比想象的更有保护欲。他忙着挂掉电话，基尔伯特则兴趣盎然地看着。

“那是什么？你男朋友？”

“哈？”该死，这男人怎么什么都猜得到，“不是！”

“绝对是，看你的表情。”

“我的表情怎么了？！”

“你害羞了，‘甜蜜的烦恼’，对不对？”罗维诺生气地瞪着他，他却无所畏惧，“我什么都知道，我还知道你想找个借口溜掉。”

罗维诺被说中了，一时间只好支支吾吾。

“没关系，连我都想逃跑。”

他向旁边，瘫倒在地上，让这里的空间更为吃紧。

“嘿，罗维诺。”

“干什么？”

罗维诺还有点为刚才的事惭愧。

“你真可爱。”

“……你嗨了。”

“不……”他试图给自己辩解几句，但咳嗽又开始了，比以往的还要猛烈，“该死，我有点想吐。看来我是真的太久没用过了……我们很少这样单独呆在一起，对吧？啊，我也不知道为什么，总是很想和你搞好关系，但好像总是适得其反。你讨厌我吗？比讨厌路德维希还讨厌我吗？”

“嗯……”罗维诺看他的样子，说了实话，“有你弟弟在，我对全世界都是喜爱的。”

“不要对他这么刻薄嘛，”但是基尔伯特并不是很反对，“你很聪明，不喜欢我会是一种损失。”

“你还真是得寸进尺，”他说着，踢了一下基尔伯特的大腿，后者笑着躲闪，但实际上没有这个空间。

他们又闹了一会儿，一直到四周又陷入寂静中。基尔伯特坐起来，因为过于唐突的动作，一时拉伤了背部。

“大叔，”罗维诺掩着嘴说。

“我听到了，”他懊恼地揉了揉出事部位，收拾掉烟头，“实际上，我现在是风华正茂。我走了，你想在这里待到什么时候都行，错过什么帅哥别怪我。”

罗维诺冲他吐吐舌头，忽然想到了一个问题。

“喂，问你，这里为什么什么都没了？”

基尔伯特有点愣，几秒才反应过来，“因为我搬出去了，这个秘密基地就不必要了。”

他离开时，明明都走出去了，又从门后探出头：

“嘿，你知道送小男孩什么礼物好吗，他大概……嗯，一个月。”

“该死，我看上去像是这方面的行家吗？滚蛋。”

他笑得肩膀耸动，“我也是说。拜，晚上记得出来吃饭。”

* * *

基尔伯特真是个怪人。他说话大大咧咧，笑声粗野，有时候甚至像狗在吠叫。他老是笑，哪怕没什么可笑的。他和他弟弟相似之处甚少。他的白头发红眼睛很扎眼。他总是想和罗维诺套近乎，这个该死的自恋狂总是觉得自己活该被人爱，所以一旦有人不仅不爱甚至回避，他就会好奇心大增。他们一度关系不错，这点罗维诺不会否认。

但是，那也仅限于小时候，很短的一段时光。之后，基尔伯特显然是有了自己的生活。毕竟，罗维诺只是个又一个小弟弟，他们的星球是平行的。

安东尼奥是更像爸爸的那个。他年纪更大一些。罗维诺希望介入他的生活，他就应声答应。如果有人要把罗维诺的迷恋解释为某种“daddy issue”，他也无法反驳，因为他爸爸不爱他，而他真的很需要这份爱。

罗维诺和安东尼奥提起过他的朋友们。说到基尔伯特：

“他像个小孩。真奇怪。”

“他很可爱，”安东尼奥说，挑挑眉，“大概是因为他恋旧。他钱包里还放着上个弟弟的照片，你知道，那孩子很小的时候就……那是他们全家人的痛苦。”

罗维诺还知道，他的感情问题一塌糊涂。消息来源保密。

总之，他真的是个傻子。

几天后，罗维诺过了生日。又一个派对，即便他真的不想这么大张旗鼓。最后，罗维诺和安东尼奥逃跑了，发了一个短信给费里西安诺。那天晚上什么也没发生，安东尼奥握着他的手，而他在适当的酒精作用下（他的男朋友很自责，该死，这儿又没警察）睡着了。

第二天早上，他发现自己完好无损，很有点失落。

他的语音信箱——常年空荡的功能——居然有了来信。他给这东西录了个不耐烦的提示语：

“哈喽，我现在要么是睡觉要么是很忙，你发个短消息都比这个快，懂吗？”

“嗨宝贝，打你电话一直不通，是啊，我都多少年没用过语音信箱了，想不到这玩意还派的上用场……总之，我觉得这样更有仪式感——生日快乐！很抱歉我不能给你庆祝生日，你肯定很想我来，我也是，对不起啦。

“其实，我一点也不想当大人，但还是要说欢迎成为大人，哈哈。小孩子多好，有人服侍，咱们都不敢造次……你知道吗，我手上这小家伙似乎能听懂我说的话，真奇妙。

“罗维诺、罗马诺，你十八岁了，去做你想做的事吧，我说你聪明，或者可爱，那都不是敷衍你，我是认真的。

“拜！”


End file.
